The Christmas song (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Christmas with the Kents. This is based on the Nat King Cole song "The Christmas song Chestnuts roasting on an open fire " It comes from the perspectives of Clark and Lois.


**THE CHRISTMAS SONG (CHESTNUTS ROASING ON AN OPEN FIRE)**

**The Christmas Song - Nat King Cole**

**SUMMARY: **Christmas with the Kent's. This is from both Clark and Lois' perspectives.

**AUTHOR: **gem65

**RATING:** PG

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a short one-shot song fic. This isn't really based on any one episode. It's based on the Nat King Cole song of the same name.

_**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose,**_

I came back inside after having done some major shoveling; shaking the snow off my boots. Of course the cold doesn't bother me at all. It bothers Lois of course. She especially makes a point of complaining about her nose being cold. But I've found a way to warm it up. And she absolutely loves it. I'd tell you, but that's our little secret.

While Clark was shoveling outside, I placed a few logs in the fireplace and arranged some newspapers within the logs. I took out the matches and lit one; holding it to the papers. I watch as they burst into flames; the beautiful colors of orange and red flecks. I know that sounds a bit poetic even for me - but ever since Clark and I became a couple, I've rediscovered the magic of Christmas. He still has a bit of the innocent child in him and that just makes me love him even more. When I hear him coming up the porch steps, I quickly go into the kitchen to get the chestnuts because he just loves the smell of them roasting on the open fire.

_**  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos.**_

I just love the sounds of Christmas carols. We were listening to the choir of teenagers from Smallville High that came to the door last night. They were really good. Afterwards, we invited them inside for some hot apple cider and had a sing-along with them. The kids especially got a kick out of hearing their mother sing _The_ _Twelve Days of Christmas_ off-key.

We did some Christmas shopping earlier in the day. I had the kids bundled up like little Eskimos. They were so cute that I couldn't resist taking some pictures of them. You could barely see their faces with the scarves wrapped around their cute little faces. I can't wait to show Clark the pictures. It's probably too late to use them as Christmas cards this year, but maybe for next year.

_**  
Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe  
Help to make the season bright.**_

I will be roasting the turkey this year as I do every year. Every year Lois asks me if she could do it. But I always have to turn her down. Even though her cooking skills have improved over the years, she still hasn't quite mastered the art of roasting a turkey. So then she gets that cute little pout on her face that I just can't resist. Well, usually I can't resist it. But when it comes to the Christmas turkey? I do.

It's been our own little tradition after we've put the kids to bed to have some time to ourselves. We shut off the lights and curl up on the couch with our hot chocolate and watch the Alastair Sim's version of the classic _A Christmas Carol. _I hate to admit it, but that was me at one time. But Clark and his family changed all that when I first moved to Smallville. And for that I will be forever grateful. Clark and I also have another little tradition involving red bows and mistletoe, but that's our own little secret.__

_**  
Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight.**_

I just love to see the look in the twins eyes when they see the Christmas tree all decorated. They have such an innocence about them. I've always enjoyed Christmas - but when they were born four years ago, it's become an even more magical time for me.

The kids will find it hard to sleep tonight. Especially since they heard on the news that it was going to continue snowing through Christmas Day. They were so excited that it was hard to get them to sleep. I tucked them in and kissed them good night. As soon as they fell asleep, I walked to the doorway and paused for a moment; gazing at their sleeping faces. They looked just like little angels. I closed the door and went downstairs to join my husband on the couch.

_**  
They know that Santa's on his way -  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh.**_

I know I tend to go a little crazy when buying Christmas presents but I can't help it. I just love it when the kids tear the wrapping paper off their presents on Christmas morning. They definitely take after their mother in that respect. I on the other hand like to take my time. And that drives Lois nuts. But she certainly doesn't mind when I take my time with other things.

While the kids were upstairs taking their nap this afternoon, Clark and I took the opportunity to wrap all the toys and hide them where the kids can't find them. Ever since we've discovered they've developed the x-ray vision, it's become more of a challenge. But we're more than up to it. Then Clark takes out the Santa suit he wears every year and puts on the hat. He looks so cute wearing that hat. But when he puts on the beard? Well, let's just say it's a definite turn-on for me. But don't tell anybody.

_**  
And every mother's child is gonna spy  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly.**_

Before Lois put them to bed, the kids placed the plate of chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of milk on the small table we placed next to the fireplace. I tried to take a cookie but little Gloria snatched it out of my hand and placed it back on the table. _That's for Santa_; she scolds me as she wags her finger. Yep. She's her mother's daughter all right. She also makes sure to leave some biscuits for the reindeer. She's like me in that respect. Then little Adam comes up to me and I lift him up into my arms; giving him a big hug as he kisses me on the cheek. _I love you daddy; _he whispers. Then he jumps out of my arms and super speeds up the stairs. He's definitely my son all right.

After I kiss Clark goodnight, I go up the stairs and change into my flannel pajamas. But instead of going to bed, I tiptoe half-way down the stairs and sit down on one of the steps; wearing the bunny slippers he loves so much. I watch him as he places the presents under the beautifully decorated tree with such love.

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two**_

I look up and sees Lois sitting there. I crock my finger towards her and ask her if she wants to kiss Santa. I have a big grin on my face; even though you can't see it. She rushes over to me and throws her arms around me. I lift her up and give her a passionate kiss. Then after our lips pull apart, we hear the little pitter patter of footsteps on the stairs.

We both look over and see the kids sitting there staring at us; their eyes wide open. _Why are you kissing Santa Clause Mommy? _they ask me. I tell them that Mommy was only thanking Santa Clause for all the presents. I don't think they bought it though. They're definitely my children all right._**  
**_

_**Although it's been said many times,  
Many ways: "Merry Christmas to you."**_

We send them back up to bed; laughing to ourselves as we sit back against the couch and look at the twinkling of the lights on the tree. I wrap my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder. I just love the feel of her warm body next to mine.

I ask him if he wants to go upstairs to bed, but he whispers that he's content just to stay where we are; pulling a blanket over us. Of course I don't mind that at all. I just love to cuddle with my big, strong handsome farm boy with the sparkling blue eyes.

_**And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
To kids from one to ninety-two**_

We fall asleep in each other's arms. It's another tradition we have on Christmas Eve. And I have to say it's one of my favorites. But just before we fall asleep, I whisper in her ear that I love her and the life we have together - and that I wouldn't trade it in for anything else in this world.

Tomorrow after breakfast we'll go to the Church that Clark grew up in and celebrate Christmas with all our friends and neighbors. But for tonight, I'm very content to stay here alone with my husband on Christmas Eve.

_**Although it's been said many times,  
Many ways: "Merry Christmas to you."**_

_**  
**__Love,_

_Clark, Lois, Gloria, and Adam Kent_


End file.
